Revenge
Revenge is the twenty-first and second last level and the last time you'll be seeing Private Kane Alison. Walkthrough After the death of Michael, Stoppie, Dunn and Rogers. The USMC what revenge. So they head out to a forest with snow. They first clear out some pillboxes. Then they regroup with Alison, he goes down to cut the wire but Alison meets his end. Then they go down and head to the Russian Defense line and cross into deeper Eastern Russia. They make it to an area with artillery guns. Crown plants explosive on the V-2 rockets and regroups with Wilkerson. Then in a similar ending fashion in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. He blows the charges and the missile falls onto the tanks. Transcript Briefing USAF logo changes to the USMC logo Ingame (Level starts off with an NPC Moment.) *MSGT Wilkerson: Well done, with that town, Sergeant. We're going through this forest so we can hook up with 3rd and 4th. It is more then likely the Russians will set up roadblocks. So that is why I chose the forest. (NPC moment ends. They end up through the forest and encounter the first pillbox.) *PFC Alison: Sarge, we'll cover you. Make your way to the pillbox. (He gets to the door of the bunker.) *MSGT Wilkerson: Clear it out! (He clears it out and they head to the next one.) *MSGT Wilkerson: Same plan. (He goes over and fights off the Koreans in the next one.) *PFC Alison: Nice! Okay, regrouping time. (They regroup. NPC Moment.) *PFC Alison: Come on this way! (He runs to the wire. He jumps down and starts to cut the wire.) *PFC Alison: Think I my actually make it home from this loosy war. (A Mortar explosion appears infront of him.) *PFC Alison: Incoming! (He runs up.) Find Cover! (The barrage hits the wired fence and almost hits Alison.) *SGT Crown: Look out! Get outta there! (Mortar round hits Alison.) *SGT Crown: ALISON! (Death music from Big Red One. Alison flies up and back to the ground. NPC moment ends.) *MSGT Wilkerson: We can't stay here! (They move down the hill to the defense line and fight. They make it across.) *MSGT Wilkerson: Follow me! (They move to the bunker and go into and clear it.) *Marine #1: Grenade! (Two marines are killed by the grenade.) *Marine #2: Man down! (They continue and they get to the exit.) *SGT Crown: There is the rockets. *MSGT Wilkerson: We have to cross the bridge! Follow me! (They fight off some Russians and move down to the bridge.) *Marine #1: Look out! (A plane crashes into the bridge. They go under the bridge and move up to the top. They fight through some enemy forces and Jason plants a satchel charge on the first V-2 Rocket.) *Marine #2: That's one of them. *Marine #1: Only one left. (He plants the last one.) *Marine #2: Think we got them all. *MSGT Wilkerson: Sergeant, get over here! (He regroups with the squad.) (NPC moment. The tanks start to come in.) *Marine #2: Here they come! (They come closer.) *MSGT Wilkerson: Wait for it. (They are close enough.) *MSGT Wilkerson: Now. (The charges aren't blowing.) Ending Cut Scene (Les Ormes from COD3) *MSGT Wilkerson: What's wrong? (They get up and McCord moves out of the safe area a bit.) *Marine #1: Fuse must be defective- (The charges blow and the rockets fall over and land on a tank. The explosion knocks over the squad. Screen blacks out. Crown wakes up minutes later.) *Marine #2: He's okay! Master! (Wilkerson wipes his face and turns around.) *MSGT Wilkerson: Oh, good! Jason! Can you stand up there, Sergeant? (Zach helps him up and the camera shows the burning wreckages.) *Marine #2: Steady there... (Wilkerson walks up to him.) *MSGT Wilkerson: Bon, we thought we lost you for a moment there, like we lost Kane. (He wipes his chin.) *MSgt Wilkerson: I'm putting him in for the Victorian Cross, you know... and you for the Medal of Honour. (He walks up.) *MSGT Wilkerson: Alright, let's get the ship moved. We're heading home. It be good to see my wife and child again. (Level ends.) Category:Missions Category:Levels